Ask!
by FanFicManic
Summary: In this fanfic, you can ask any god or demigod that has ever been in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series or the Hero's of Olympus series any question. Just ask the question in the comments, and that demigod/god or any other person...or creature will answer your question in the story. Not only can you ask a god or a demigod but you can ask a mortal or any monster or creature.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! You can ask any question from either the PJO series or HOO series. Any character from the whole thing. Thanks for trying! I'm gonna do a sample question so you get the format.**

Dear Poseidon,

Why Medusa? She's a snake-haired, freaky eyed, cruel person.

From, FanFicManiac

Dear FanFicManiac,

I'd rather not talk about it. *shudder* It was definitely a mistake.

From, Poseidon

**Did you like? So, just ask your question in the reviews, and that character will answer them. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the questions guys! I'll be answering them all might if youd like, but when I want to sleep, I'll sleep cuz I have a volleyball tournament early tomorrow. Well, here ya go.**

Dear Athena,

What do you think of Percy wanting to have kids with Annabeth?

From, TheGreyEyedGirl

Dear TheGreyEyedGirl,

Although Perseus would not be the first choice on my list-in fact, he'd probably be second to last on my list, only being beat by some half spider-man- I think that if Annabeth is really, really happy then it's okay. But if I could find her someone that isn't Barnacle Breath's child, I would...

Sincerely, Athena

Dear Nico,

You are seceretly a standup comedian, aren't you?

-Everything ecstatic

Dear Everything ecstatic,

No. Just, no.

-Nico

M-Trench3

Dear Percy,

Are you ever going to marry Annabeth?

Dear M-Trench3,

I don't know. Maybe if she figures out where to buy my ring and ask me, then we'll see. :D

Annabeth: Shut up, Seaweed Brain. I'm not buying you a ring.

Percy: D:

From, Percy & (apparently) Annabeth

Remnant of Life

Dear Nico.

I've been wondering, where did you get your aviator jacket? You've had it for a while and I was wondering if it had some sort of sentimental value.

Remnant of Life

Dear Remnant of Life,

Yes, it has sentimental value. And I'm not gonna tell you where I got it, because then everyone will be going out and buying these jackets and then I'd have to find a new jacket, and we wouldn't want that.

-Nico

**Enjoyed? Oh, I just got another question. Expect an update in like 5 minutes!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, I'm quick. That was five minutes.**

It Could Be Worse

Hera, why all the cows? How motherly can a cow be?

Dear It Could Be Worse,

Well, for one thing, cows can be very motherly. Giving birth to their young, and feeding their young milk like us mothers do to our own children. How motherly could a cow not be?

Yours truly, Hera


	4. Chapter 4

**Keep the questions coming! Oh, and by the way, I'll be uploading this story at least once a day unless I'm really, really busy, on vacation, or if I don't get any questions.**

Dear Nico:

You lie, child! You lie!

-everything ecstatic

Also,

Dear zeus,

How the nuggets do you put up with hera?! She is like tots nutty.

-everything ecstatic

Dear Everything Ecstatic,

Are you accusing me of being a liar? Well, I wasn't planning on telling anybody, but...I can be funny if I want to be, but I don't so I'm not. And those random times I smile? Yeah, that's me coming up with a joke in my head that nobody else will ever hear.

-Nico

Dear Everything Ecstatic,

I try to block out everything she says.

-Zeus

randomreviewer

Dear Percy,

would you even consider dating one of the following Artemis,Bianca, or Thalia

Dear Random Reviewer,

Artemis, no. I would not even attempt to date a two thousand year old that looks like a twelve year old when I'm sixteen. Bianca is more of a friend-a cousin. Thalia-another cousin, plus she would punch me in the face before my hand got a foot within hers.

~Percy

**Just to clear something up, I ship Percabeth. If you were wondering.**


	5. Chapter 5

Pandalover9914  
Dear Annabeth,

What do you want for your future after the Giant War?  
-pandalover9914

Dear Pandalover9914,

I don't know. Probably to go back to camp and maybe in the future be a world famous architect living with Percy.

From, Annabeth


	6. Chapter 6

**If I missed** **anybody's question, please let me know, because I might've because I got a lot of questions at the same time.**

Guest  
Dear Gaea, why do you suck?

Dear Guest,

I don't know, Google it. And what makes you think I suck? For all you know, Perseus Jackson sucks, and that Rick Riordan is just making me look bad. Ever thought of that? I'm called Mother Earth for a reason. Because I _don't_ suck.

~Gaea

CAPTAINOBVIOUS11  
Dear Leo  
i know how you feel being the third wheel or in your case th seventh wheel but dont you love it when you do something amazing and then they finaly all pay attention to you?

Dear CaptainObvious11,  
Having cool fire powers can come in handy when you're the third-seventh wheel. You just light your hand up on fire, and everyone turns their head towards you and go, "Ooh, shiny!" And you're just sitting there all cool like, nodding your head saying, "yeah, I know I'm awesome, thanks for emphasizing it."  
-Leo

The ninja of Nature  
Dear Aphrodite,  
WHY DO YOU KEEP SCREWING UP MY LOVE LIFE?!

Dear Ninja of Nature,

Screwing up your love life? Well, I'll check my list for a 'ninja of nature', but it's most likely because you in particular have a very interesting love life.

Yours Truly, Aphrodite

Ninja of Nature.  
Dear Grover (Am I allowed to do him?)  
Was the Blueberry bush you had a crush on in Missouri? Because I thought I saw some one in my yard. Beside the deer.  
ninja of nature.

Dear Ninja of Nature,

*blushes* I...I think it was either Missouri or Oregon. Juniper, stop looking at me like that!

-Grover

Dear well anyone.  
I THINK I"M A DEMIGOD WHAT DO I DO WHAT DO I DO?!  
Ninja of nature.

Dear Ninja of Nature,  
Thalia: First, don't do anything stupid. Percy's made that mistake several times.  
Percy: Hey!  
Annabeth: Thalia's just kidding.  
Thalia: Uh, no, I'm not  
Leo: Second step, go to New York. Once inside the Empire State Building, ask if they've seen a boy in a blue shirt. That'll be me. After that, I'll give you instructions to find the instructions under the subway for the other instructions. Those instructions will give you the rest of the information you need.  
Thalia: Shut up, Leo

-Thalia, Percy, Annabeth & Leo

Peve3  
Dear Mr. D,  
Have you ever won a game of pinochle against Chiron? And seriously, what's with the Diet Coke? Why not grape juice?

Dear Peve3,

Of course I've beat him in a match of pinhole.  
Chiron: *in the background* don't lie to them!  
Mr. D: And drinking grape juice is like drinking knock-off apple juice. Grape juice is for the under-aged.  
-Mr. D and Chiron

Dear Apollo,  
Why do you insist you're older? Everyone knows your sister helped deliver you!

Dear Peve3,

Apollo: Did Artemis tell you that? I'm older because I am.  
Artemis: Apollo, listen to them! I helped deliver you!  
Apollo: who told you that?  
Artemis: I remembered it!  
Apollo: what newborn helps deliver a baby seconds after it was born itself?  
Artemis: Me! I'm older!  
Apollo: Are not!  
Artemis: Are to!  
Apollo: Not!  
Artemis: t-  
Athena: shut up! You two are giving me a migraine.

-Apollo, Artemis & Athena

if you were a demigod and you got to choose who would be your godly parent?

Dear CaptainObvious,  
Mine would be...hmm, either Athena or Fortuna. And if my personality chose it would be, again, either Athena or Fortuna

Sincerely, FanFicManiac

**If anybody was wondering, I'm a girl.**


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Nico:  
Haha! I win! I knew you werent that creepy smiling randomly! I KNOW EVERYTHING!HAHAHA! *does a victory dance*  
-everything ecstatic

Dear Everything Ecstatic,  
You know everything? Then how old was I when Bianca and I started randomly slapping each other than got into a full-on fight before my mother had to come and break us up?

-Nico

Dear Nico,  
Do you ever have sugar highs? Im on one now from a combination of bubblegum and chocolate. I want a story and deets please. Yay sugar!  
-everything ecstatic

Dear Everything Ecstatic,

Well...I remember one in particular at my mothers co-workers sons birthday party when they gave me a huge piece of cake and a whole can of soda and a bunch of other junk-food. I ran outside occasionally taking off a clothing item till my mother caught me half way down the street in my underwear. Hey, don't judge. I was five.

Dear leo  
Candy is awesome right? I like candy.

Dear Everything Ecstatic,  
Dude, candy is da best. It's delicious and it ain't nutritious!  
~Leo


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while people. Too much homework and stuff. And I should've updated like half an hour ago but my made me take a shower and I take very long showers.**

It Could Be Worse  
Dear Frank  
Frankenstein says: "FIRE BAD" What are your thoughts on this?

Dear It Could Be Worse,  
Unfortunately for Leo, I'm gonna have to agree. Fire is deadly, which is why everybody should carry a fire hydrant with them at all times. That is what I am doing now. (Holds up fire hydrant). Just in case somebody *cough cough* Leo *cough cough* decides to randomly catch fire. I'll have my hefty fire hydrant ready to go, unlike everybody else who is unprepared.  
-Frank

everything ecstatic  
Dear Nico,  
4 and 6/8. I am all knowing.

Dear Everything Ecstatic,  
Not possible...*counts on fingers* woah dude, stalker much?  
-Nico

CAPTAINOBVIOUS11  
dear frank  
why do you suck until book 4 ?

Dear Captain obvious11,  
Um, I don't know? And what makes you think I suck? I can fly and turn into animals and stuff. And I'm Canadian! XD  
-Frank

dear Nico and Hazel how would you like me as your brother?

Dear Captain Obvious11,  
Hazel: *looks at Nico expectantly*  
Nico: technically we're kinda brother and sister, but the whole Roman/Greek thing  
Hazel: what he's trying to say is that there's a Pluto and there's a Hades. Greek or Roman?  
Nico: *mutters* that's not what I meant at all  
From Nico & Hazel

dear Annabeth and the rest of the best nerds on the planet how would you like me as a brother?

Dear Captain Obvious11,  
Annabth: Nerds? I'll have you know that I'm smart, not a nerd!  
Percy: you're kinda a nerd, Wise Girl  
Annabeth: *glares*

-From Annabeth & Percy

CAPTAINOBVIOUS11  
Dear grover  
im a hunter what do you have againt me

Dear Captain Obvious11,  
A hunter? As in Artemis's hunters? Well Artemis is all into saving animals and killing monsters, so I don't have much against you actually.  
-Grover

Dear percy  
if i tried to hit on annabeth what would you do to me?

Dear Captain Obvious11,  
Try it and we'll find out  
-Percy

To: any one and every one  
i try to P' people off now what do you think of that!?

Dear Captain Obvious11,  
Hazel: you try to p' people off?  
Percy: I think they mean piss people off  
Hazel: well then I think that's bad  
Nico: I think it's fine as long as he's not pissing me off  
Annabeth: now, Nico, he's gonna piss you off  
-Hazel, Percy, Nico & Annabeth

Remnant of Life  
Dear Leo  
Can you tell us an embarrassing story about someone on the Argo II? (Could be anyone, the funnier, the better)

Dear Remnant of Life,  
Leo: well there was that one time I found Annabeth's bra  
Annabeth: you're not talking about that  
Leo: what was the size again? Uh, C or something?  
Annabeth: Leo!  
Leo: Anyways, what happened was I was walking past Annabeth's cabin at night but I don't hear anything so I peeped inside to check if anybody was in there. Nobody, so I'm about to leave when I step on something coushiny.  
Annabeth: not a word  
Leo: Whatever. So I pick it up but I couldn't see it in the dark light so just slip it in my tool belt. I go into the light and am about to pull it out but I hear a voice and it's Annabeth's so I ran. And then I got busy and just completely forgot about it. A couple of weeks later we're eating breakfast and everybody's there and eating. And I start to rummage through my tool belt pulling out random things and setting them on the table. I pull out Annabeth's bra and I notice what it is. I gasp and try to put it back in but Piper sees it and says  
Piper: "Leo, what's that?"  
Leo: "nothing."  
Jason: "c'mon dude, I saw something pink. Are you hiding candy or something?"  
Leo: by then everyone's staring at me and I reluctantly show them the bra after more prying. Annabeth was staring at me intently then she stood up and yelled out  
Annabeth: "is that my bra?!"  
Leo: Hazel starts fanning her face and Percy stands up and glances at Annabeth then back to me then back to Annabeth then back to me and just stands there looking confused. And Annabeth runs over and snatches the bra from my hand and runs out of the room with a face like a tomato. And Percy just watches her go and says  
Percy: "what just happened?"

AgentStarkRogers  
Question for Jason: How many head injuries have you received in your lifetime? Your brain should be mush by now.

Dear AgentStarkRogers,  
I don't know. All I remember is that I once had amnesia. How ironic.  
-Jason

Question for Chiron: Have you had to undergo intensive therapy since taking up your position at CHB? You could really use it.

Dear AgentStarkRogers,  
I'm sure I could handle a couple hundred hyperactive, ADHD, dyslexic demigods for a few centuries.  
-Chiron

Question for Grover: Are you gonna tell me about the blueberry bush?

Dear AgentStarkRogers,  
Maybe later. Juniper is giving me that look again.  
-Grover

Question for Rick: why are you always trolling us fangirls with your tweets and crazy plot twists?

Dear AgentStarkRogers,  
Unfortunately, I'm not Rick Riordan, or know him, therefore I don't know what his answer would be. But if I were him, this is what I would say:  
Nobody is going to be anxious and looking forward to the next book if there's nothing to look forward to.

~FanFicManiac

**If you haven't guessed from Frank's letter, I am Canadian. And I don't have some funky accent and live in an igloo or have a pet polar bear of any of that. But it is awfully cold here. And I'm pretty sure it says that Im Canadian on my profile too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay you guys, you've got to understand that I can't answer a question if I don't get it. I mean, a misspelled word once in a while, or some missing punctuation is fine. But if I don't understand it at all, I'll try to let you know and you can always ask the question again. Thanks.  
-FanFicManic**

CAPTAINOBVIOUS11  
Im not a girl grover i cant join the artimis hunters (otherwise i would) i mean like dear turkey and phesants

Dear Captain Obvious11,  
If you're not a girl and you ever come across Artemis, I hope she turns you into a rabbit or something for hunting helpless animals...Then they can hunt you...and stuff...yeah...

-Grover

CAPTAINOBVIOUS11  
yes now i am going to piss you off nico so witch story should i tell the one when you try get gay with percy or the one where you were kissing a picture of leo and about the roman/greek thing just cuz i just became enemys with nico i think im going with pluto and im totaly with percy on that annabeth but may the nerds stan united for once and forevermore

Nico: *looks confused* okaaay... none of those things actually happened so...go ahead and tell your "stories". I don't care. And by the way, being my enemy is not a good thing. So have fun being a child of Pluto! No offence Hazel.  
Hazel: None taken  
Annabeth: Stop calling me a nerd! I am not! Get that into your head before I hammer it in!  
Percy: Calm down, Annie  
Annabeth: Shut up, Percy!

-Nico, Hazel, Annabeth & Percy

fangirl0804love  
Dear nico,  
what the first monster you killed

Dear Fangirl0804love,  
I believe it was when I was three and a monster came into my room and when I started crying no one came. But then I heard whispering in my ear telling me to use my powers, which I know believe was Hades, and I killed that monster without a second thought.  
-A very proud Nico

everything ecstatic  
Dear nico,  
I do know everything, son of hades.  
MUHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Dear Everything Ecstatic,  
Why must you direct all your questions to me?  
-Nico

Princess Of Flames

Dear uncle Hades,  
You're my favourite God ever! I don't care whether you live in the underworld or not. I know you're a real softy but you have to keep your image as an evil dude. Can you have Nico give me a tour of your realm please?  
Lots of love,  
Princess of Flames, aka Angelina.

Dear Princess of Flames,  
Um...sure. Why not? Nico needs something to do. And I am most defiantly not a softy. If anything I'm a hardy. Like a rock.  
-Hades, the hardy

Dear Thanatos,  
Has anyone ever told you, you are hot?  
Do you ever need an assistant to help you reap souls I am here!  
Yours Reapingly,  
Loving Death

Dear Loving Death,  
I'm a...hottie? Um, okay. But I could use someone to trail after me and reap the souls I've missed. Hades is staring to get on my case. I mean, I'm not 2000 years old anymore. He needs to give me a break. But whenever I ask for one he's all like 'blah, blah, blah. I already get enough of this from Caron. (Sorry if I spelt that wrong) stop being a baby and get back to work. Then we'll talk.' And then we talk he tells me to get back to work and after maybe we can talk!  
-Thantos

Dear Nico,  
Nico, I have something very important to tell you...  
I love you! I need you! Please be mine!  
We can have a picnic in the underworld!  
You are awesome! Best demigod ever!  
Love,  
Princess of Flames, Angelina

Dear Princess of Flames,  
Uuuhh... *very slowly backs into a corner then shadow travels away*  
-Nico

sudeepsonofposeidon  
dear artemis what do u think about all the fanfictions pairing u wid percy?

Dear Sudeep Son of Poseidon,  
Artemis: I just don't get it! Why would anybody want to pair me with Kelp Head's son? I'm a goddess and he's got a girlfriend. And Apollo won't stop making fun of me! And Aphrodite just keeps saying, "As much as I like Percabeth, Artemis, Pertemis is cute!" And Athena and Poseidon keep looking at me awkwardly. And Percy being Poseidon's son is my...cousin. Would those people date there cousin?  
Apollo: Zeus married his sister  
Artemis: Yes, but in modern day...  
Apollo: Percy is Annabeth's uncle  
Annabeth: I try not to think about it  
Artemis: ugggghhhh  
-Artemis, Apollo, Annabeth

henrie locker  
To Ares and Athena.  
What were you doing during desert storm

Dear Henrie Locker,  
Athena: During desert storm?  
Ares: I was...what was I doing?  
FanFicManic: Sorry, I didn't understand the question.  
-Athena, Ares & Me!

lilop  
nico-  
why the -  
This part of Lilop's comment is censored.  
Sorry for the inconvenience!  
Thank you,  
THE FANFICTION PEOPLE  
are you GAY?  
sincerely, lilop  
ps  
nico-  
i know what you did last summer...  
};) you know too, just admit it

Dear Lilop,  
Excuse me? I did nothing this summer!  
-Nico


	10. Chapter 10

**Woot! We are on chapter ten! Let's have a round of applause! Clap, clap, clappity, clap. I was gonna say something but I forgot! And I bet that right after I upload this I'll be like "oh yeah..." Well, I didn't have any problems or anything so please REVIEW, FAVOURITE (us Canadians spell favourite with a ****_u_****) and FOLLOW!**

**Now, for something new:**

**A disclaimer! Do any of you ****_really_**** think i'm Rick Riordan? Really?**

everything ecstatic  
Dear Nico,  
i direct all of my questions at you because you're really fun to mess with. Hey! Just got a story inspiration! Mind if i write you in to my little pony? And also im writing to others now! Not directed at you, so, YOUR ARGUMENT IS INVALID. Also, i may pair you with pinkie pie. *giggle*

Dear Everything Ecstatic,  
You're starting to creep me out. And do not, I repeat DO NOT put me in a story with My Little Pony. But if you do, don't pair me with Pinkie Pie. She is way too pink.  
-Nico

Dear bianca,  
Your brother is fun to mess with. You should try it.

Dear Everything Ecstatic,  
Oh, I have. And I loved it. That birthday party he told you about? I was the one who gave him the huge can of pop and stuff. Then I said, "hey Nico, I bet you can't run outside without getting caught."  
"Oh yeah? Watch me."  
"But you have to add something spectacular. Like-"  
"Taking off my clothes?"  
"Yes, just that."  
And he did it. You can thank me for that.  
~Bianca

Dear hestia,  
you are way too serious. You should get out more.

Dear Everything Ecstatic,  
Do I not get out enough already? I mean, I'm the hearth. I'm out like every 10 minutes.  
-Hestia

Dear nico,  
Even though i know everything, i believe reviewers would like to hear an extremely weird story. Gimmee a weird story, and i just might pair you with fluttershy instead of pinkie. No promises though.

Dear Everything Ecstatic,  
Nico: A weird story? If you wanted a weird story you'd be pairing me up with Pinkie Pie. But there was that one weird story where Bianca got glued to the toilet...  
Bianca: No. Just, no.  
Nico: Mom bought me some glue to fix my toy train but I got bored and went to the bathroom. Then, I noticed I brought the glue with me. So I quickly did my business but Bianca started yelling from outside the door.  
"Nico! I gotta go!"  
So I quickly put the glue on the toilet seat and threw the bottle in the trash. I covered it with toilet paper so she wouldn't noticed it and I walked out whistling innocently. She eyed me for two seconds then ran in and slammed the door. Two minutes later:  
"NICOOOOOOOOOO!"  
When my mom and I came in Bianca was crying and jumping up and down but the seat was stuck to her. I just smiled innocently and said:  
"What happened? Is your butt sticky, Bia?"  
-Nico & Bianca

CandidErudite  
Hey Nico,  
I recently read "the House of Hades," and I was absolutely brought to tears by your confession. I'm not one of those annoying fangirls, just so you know, but I'm here to tell you I accept you, support you, and still think you're the greatest character of all time. Keep holding on, kiddo, even when the shadows seem unbearable, okay? Keep holding on because one day soon you'll meet that guy who's just perfect for you. Okay? You keep holding on, kiddo, 'cause that person will be there for you some day.  
Thanks for reading this. Stay strong.  
CandidErudite

Dear, Candid Erudite,  
Thanks...  
-Nico

CAPTAINOBVIOUS11  
hey seeweed brain tell this nerd here that she's a nerd!*once again looks expectantly*

Dear Captain Obvious11,  
Percy: *glances at Annabeth* He's got a point Wise Girl  
Annabeth: *scowls*  
-Percy & Annabeth

CAPTAINOBVIOUS11  
see he even backed away from a chick hes gay! you tell 'em percy *looks expectantly at percy* he did try to get gay with you!

Dear Captain Obvious11,  
Percy: *glances at Nico sadly* I...uh...  
-Percy

BaneOfOriginals  
Dear Thalia,  
You are like my favorite character ever! Would you like to go for a smoothie with me ;)? Anyway, you're awesomely aggressive, any tips on how to be badass like you?

Dear BaneOfOriginals,  
Thalia: Aw, thanks. And I'd love to get a smoothie with you. And if you looked for tips on being a badass, you came to the right place  
Percy: uh, no. They should've come to me. First, look like me, be like me, act like me  
Thalia: *rolls eyes* Yup, that's exactly how  
-Thalia and Percy

It Could Be Worse  
Dear Annabeth  
Since your mom gave birth to you with her special mind baby maker, does that mean that you have a special mind baby maker? If you don't know I wouldn't recommend trying it till your 18 if you know what I mean. Also I'm not a pervert just because I want to know how you make babies.

Dear It Could Be Worse,  
Annabeth: I honestly don't know  
Percy: *screams* Annabeth doesn't know something! The world is coming to an end. Someone, alert the media!  
Annabeth: *punches him* Shut up Percy!  
-Annabeth & Percy

Guest  
Dear Leo,  
Hi. I think i just saw the Argo II fly over my house. Unless that was an airplane that had a bronze dragon on it. Tell Festus i said hi. Bye!  
From,  
A random demigod you dont know

Dear A Random Demigod You Don't Know,  
Leo: Huh...well, must've been us. I mean, how many flying ships do you see with a bronze dragon on the front? Maybe two or three flying ships without the dragon but this guy (pats Festus) makes us special  
Piper: *looks at Leo weirdly* none, Leo, none. You don't see _any_ flying ships on a daily biases-on any biases for that matter.  
-Leo & Piper

FlamingFestus  
Dear Percy,  
How did you jump over the pit in the Mansion of Night?  
From,  
OMG IM A FLYING DRAGON THINGIE

Dear FlamingFestus,  
I don't know. I just blindly jumped over a put I barely new was there. I blocked out the insults, held Annabeth, and leapt like there was no tomorrow-which there might not have been for us.  
-Percy


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys. Really sorry I didn't update in a while. I was going to yesterday but my WiFi was being stupid. So here's your chapter. I will try to update on the 24th, 25th and 26th, but I won't be in the city so don't expect it. Here's your chapter.**

**PJOfan1,**

**Dear Nick,**

**Where did you get your sword?**

**Dear PJOfan1,**

**My dad made it in the underworld a while ago. **

**-Nico**

**It Could Be Worse**

**Dear Hazel,**

**Do you ever get extremely annoying comments like 'CAN YOU DIG IT' or perhaps 'don't matter 'bout the bling bling. It's all about the world yeah it's all about the bright side' or anything like that, and if there is tell Frank to turn into a bear and sit on them (no fat joke intended).**

**Dear It Could Be Worse,**

**Hazel: All the time! But-**

**Leo: Hey Hazel!**

**Hazel: What?**

**Leo: It's not about the money, money, money! We don't need the money, money, money. We just wanna make the world dance. It's not about the price tag-blughe**

**Hazel: Thanks Frank!**

**Frank: *smiles in bear form on top of Leo***

**~Hazel, Leo & a bear named Frank**

**Guest**

**Dear Annabeth,**

**What do you think was Percy's biggest seaweed brain moment?**

**Dear Guest,**

**Thalia: Well obviously it's every time he opens his mouth!**

**Percy: Hey!**

**Annabeth: Thalia!**

**Percy: You tell her Wise Girl!**

**Annabeth: I was going to say that!**

**Percy: Hey!**

**~Thalia, Percy & Annabeth**

**Dear Aphrodite,**

**Do you ever use live magic to make couples and otps when you're broed?**

**Dear Guest,**

**OTP's are ALL I make when bored. Just think about it-Percabeth, Caleo, Frazel, Jasper-**

**~Aphrodite**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, how was your Christmas? Lemme know in the reviews. By the way, I got a Microsoft surface so it'll be easier to write now! Also, It Could Be Worse, a fellow fanfiction author, is now helping out with the chapters. So, expect that next chapter. Enjoy this. (These are just from before Christmas. After Christmas will be next chapter.)**

Max Saturday burns toasters  
Dear Poseidon- why were you and Medusa in Athena's temple?

Dear Max Saturday burns toasters,  
Poseidon: Interesting name. And to answer your question, I obviously took her there to annoy the crap out of Athena. Because she LoOoOoVeS me.  
Athena: Shut up.  
Poseidon: Hey! Answer your own questions!  
~Poseidon & Athena

SEHARTHEBEAST  
What's an otp

Dear SEHARTHEBEAST,  
Well, good fellow, an OTP is an acronym for One True Pairing. Like, for example, Percabeth.  
~FanFicManiac

everything ecstatic  
hey! what about mine!

Dear Everything Ecstatic,  
Did I miss your question?  
~Le Author

Dear Hestia,  
sorry, when i wrote that letter, i screwed up the name, i meant hera. sorry, both your names start with h. whoopsie.

Dear Everything Ecstatic,  
No problem. Although being mixed up with Hera is kind of insulting.  
~Hestia

Dear Hera,  
you should get out more often.

Dear Some Mortal,  
Hera: I will not get sucked into having confrontations with mortals as my husband has. It is called being unfaithful to your marriage. I swear, I saw an add on one of those mortal dating sites. It had MY husband's picture and beside the picture it said "Single and ready to mingle!" Guess where he slept that night? Not beside me, I can tell you that. As the goddess of marriage, I feel as though that us gods need to be much more composed then that and live up to our name. Zeus, the king of all people, should-  
Percy: Lighten up, Hera! They asked for an answer, not a speech. Thought you were Athena for a second...  
Athena: I am offended! When have I ever taken a question or a comment out of prospect? You know, Percy Jackson, I am much more composed and-  
Percy: *running away covering his ears* Shut up, shut up, shut up!  
~Hera, Percy and Athena (Well you don't here those three names in the same sentence everyday...)

dear nico,  
Pinkie pie and nico! hehe... it's a work in progress. so, wassup?

Dear Everything Ecstatic,  
Nico: Zeus?  
Thalia: *smirks* What's down?  
Nico: My dad?  
Thalia: Kay, it's official, that's our new thing. You'll say "what's up?" And I'll be all like "my dad" and then I'll be all like "what's down?"...  
Nico: Wait, what?  
~Nico and Thalia

CAPTAINOBVIOUS11  
dear aphrodite why must you scew up my love life with stupid fat girls that i have to nicely decline and cheating girlfriends and i cant even muster the courage to ask u-know-who out! beep beep beep (backround cussing)

Dear CAPTAINOBVIOUS11,  
Hey! Those girls who are slightly overweight I sent you are very nice! You're fun to mess with. I'm just gonna lean back in my seat and see what happens next...  
-Aphrodite

henrie locker  
The Irak war...

Dear Henrie Locker,  
Ares: Oh, the Iraq war?  
~Ares

butterflygirly99  
Hey Annabeth,  
I think that you are super cool, and one of my favorite demigods. Just curious, if you didn't want to be an architect, what would you like to be?

Dear Butterflygirly99,  
Annabeth: Awe, thanks. And, I never really thought about it. All my life it was architect, architect, architect.  
Percy: What about a clothing designer? Building designer, clothing designer? Practically the exact same thing!  
Annabeth: No.  
Percy: Astronaut? We could go to space together.  
Annabeth: No Percy.  
Percy: *pouts* Why not?...  
~Annabeth and Percy

butterflygirly99  
Dear Thalia/ Artemis,  
How do mortals join The Hunt? If so, I would love to join :D (I've always wondered this since book three :D)

Dear Butterflygirly99,  
Well, sometimes we end up in your area, and even if the mist is covering us up, you see us as people and react. And I like that. Or maybe we pass by and you do something and I see potential. Things like that.  
~Artemis

butterflygirly99  
Dear Jason,  
Do you ever regret you decision to choose Camp Half-Blood over Camp Jupiter? (Though I fully support it. Jason is probably my favorite character :D)

Dear Butterflygirly99,  
It's just that...I'm truly a Roman at heart and no matter how hard I try, I'm not going to suddenly become Greek. I'm going to miss Camp Jupiter and all of the people within it (with the exception of Octavian), but I feel like I'm making the right decision.  
~Jason

butterflygirly99  
Dear Aphrodite,  
If you could mess up all the couples on the Argo II, for fun, who would they be?  
butterflygirly99  
((P.S Very cool idea for a story!))

Dear Butterflygirly99,  
Aphrodite: Oh, okay! I'll throw in a couple of old characters too! Jason and Bianca. Leo and Hazel. Frank and Zoë. Percy and Calypso. Annabeth and ?. Piper and Nico! (Aphrodite doesn't even know about Nico's "situation". Just Jason.)  
Jason: Who's Bianca?  
Percy: My cousin. Yours too, actually.  
Nico: My dead sister.  
Jason: Oh.  
Hazel: *blushes* Um...  
Frank: Who is Zoë?  
Thalia: A star.  
Frank: A movie star?  
Thalia: No you dimwitt! A star star.  
Frank: Uh...in Hollywood?  
Thalia: Shut up, just, shut up.  
Annabeth: Frank, she was a hunter but Artemis turned her into a constellation.  
Frank: Oh...  
Piper: Me and...Nico? Really Mother? No offense, Nico.  
Nico: I'd say the same-minus the mother part.  
Percy: I'd really rather not talk about Calypso. *frowns*  
Leo: *scowls*  
Annabeth: Thank the gods she didn't put me with anybody!  
Percy: Hey! She put me with you.  
Annabeth: Not what I meant.  
~Aphrodite, Jason, Percy, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Annabeth, Piper & Leo


	13. Chapter 13

**Second chapter of today! Wait, it's passed midnight so, technically, it's Sunday. Yay! Okay, got to go to bed so I'll do this quick. By they way, It Could Be Worse, a fan fiction author, has helped out a little bit with some questions. In my opinion, she-or he, has done really good. Here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Do you really think I'm Rick Riordan? **

butterflygirly99 Dear Demigods, What are your current favorite songs? butterflygirly99

**(This answer is half written by It Could Be Worse)** Dear Butterflygirly99,

Everone: (look at each other for a second then say in unison) SAIL!

Percy: And my second is The Lazy Song by Bruno Mars.

Mars (Ares's Roman equivalent): Don't be stupid Percy Jackson. I don't write or compose songs. Percy: *mutters quietly* I'm not the one being stupid... Thalia: Are you sure? Mars looks just about ready to kill you. ~Percy, Mars, Thalia

Dear Piper, What kind of a job would you be interested in if you were looking for a job?

Dear Butterflygirly99,

Percy: Something girly and Aphrodite like, duh.

Piper: *raises eyebrows* Like what?

Percy: Like...a barbie impersonator or something.

Piper: Don't you think Annabeth would be more fit considering her blonde hair and all?

Percy: *glances over at Annabeth sharpening her dagger* N-no. I don't think so.

- Percy & Piper

butterflygirly99 Dear Gods of Olympus, Out of all you, which of you would make the best team for capture the flag? butterflygirly99

Dear Butterflygirly99, Annabeth: *widens eyes* You did not just ask that. They'll start WWIII!

Athena: Annabeth, we're much more composed that that. I'd win considering my battle strategy and brains.

Percy and Poseidon: *mutters* What battle strategy and brains?

Athena: Poseidon! What would you do? Drown in your own water?

Percy: *bites lip*

Annabeth: *whispers* Mother! Don't say that. Percy is afraid of drowning-And he's a son of Poseidon.

Ares: I'd win from my battle skills. God of war? Capture the flag. It fits.

Hephaestus: Yeah...no. I'd win because I'm just that good. Deal with it.

Aphrodite: I wouldn't win. Am I the only one that can admit defeat?

Ares: Babe, defeat is weakness. Aphrodite: *drops nail filer* So you're calling me weak?

Hephaestus: *chuckles* Ares: No, I'm just saying that women are not as capable as-

Aphrodite: You're a sexist pig just like Percy used to be!

Annabeth: *smiles at the memory*

Percy: I was never a sexist pig! I just thought that Annabeth had a male godly parent. That's all.

Thalia: Can y'all just shut up and agree that you're all losers that don't know how to do anything but bicker?

All of the 12 Olympians + Hades: Hey we-okay...

~Annabeth, Athena, Percy, Poseidon, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Thalia, Zeus, Hera, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Demeter and Hades.

The Song of the Felines Dear Luke, You are so cute, and I adore you! Will you go out with me? I'm attractive and fiery, the perfect date. I think you are the most-Ow, Aphrodite, stop! No! Not the mascara, please! Aphrodite, please! I'll give you a golden locket with 'The Fairest' engraved on it! Thanks, bye Aphrodite!

Anyway, do you want to know what I look like, just so you know what you are getting into? Well, I'm attractive, and I have very long black hair, and hazel eyes. Please go out with me? Sincerely yours, Crown Maiden Aine O'Durren, Daughter of Hecate

Dear Aine,

Well, I'm not really into blind dates...

- Dear Hottie (a.k.a. Luke), You are so handsome! Will you go out with me? I know, I know, Aine already asked you! Do I care? No. She is a witch! She spilt water on my DESIGNER dress! Anyway, I'm gorgeous, with long rich cocoa brown hair that is loosely curly, and vibrant dark green eyes! Perfect package! Tell me soon, sweets! Love (and wholeheartedly yours), Lady Valencia Bella Marino, Daughter of Aphrodite, the goddess of Love

Dear Valencia, She spilt water on you? Hope you didn't melt-don't kill me, I was just kidding. Anyways, like I told your friend...

And to both of you, (written by It Could Be Worse)

Luke: Um... I'm sorry but I'm kind of dead. I'm sure you guys are great, but I am really dead.

Child of Light Dear Nico, Do you really have a crush on Percy? By the way, I think you need to take a crash course in this time period... Have a nice life, demigods! Child of Light

Dear Child of Light,

I did-I was younger. And I-It wasn't like-and...

-Nico

LaxativesRgood4U Dear Jason, If you were gay, would you go for Percy, Leo or somebody else?

Dear LaxativesRgood4U,

*blushes deeply* I don't know...

- Jason

fangirl0804love dear boys of the Argo II, (y'all don't deserve to be called men) anyway I got a question for y'all.(nah duh) if percy and Annabeth weren't together and neither were jason and piper and than hazel and frank weren't together...who else would you hit on and try to "get with" so to speak

Dear FanGirl0804love,

Percy: First of all maybe they don't deserve to be called men but me?

Jason: You deserve to be called a child.

Percy: Frank, sit on him. Frank: Hey, just because-

Leo: As long as he doesn't sit on me again...

Frank: For the question...*blushes* I'd go for Piper.

Jason: Dude!

Frank: It was in the question!

Leo: Hazel probably. I mean, before we met Echo and we were on that rock an all...

Jason: Hmm...I once had a vague crush on Annabeth. It wasn't much. Just, when we first met and she was so fierce...but then I actually listen to her and hear she's looking for her boyfriend...

Percy: And me? Calypso because -I really did like her but I liked Annabeth more.

- Percy, Jason, Frank, Leo

Dear Dad (Zeus),

Ne ne papa, give me wine! Haha, jk! But srsly, give me wine and please answer the following questions: 1. Why in MY name did you have to marry Hera (mom) who is your OLDER SISTER and you had to (dear children whose lives were spared from the internet's weirdness, dont read) rape her... 2. Are you even affected that Ares (big bro) stole your little lightning action figure thingies? 3. DRAW A CIRCLE, THERE'S EARTH

-Philia, your daughter that u probably forgot cuz I'm always in the kitchen

Dear...daughter,

I loved Hera and I didn't rape her-I just made children with her.

(Should I change this story's rating to T? Lemme know in the comments please!)

And-Ares did what now?

- Zeus

Dear Mama (Hera),

Mama, is a red velvet cupcake flavored ambrosia okay for your dinner, or milk chocolate flavored? Oh, and Hermes stole one of ur cows.

-Philia

Dear Philia,

Red velvet is fine-and Hermes did what now?

- Hera

**So, for theses questions, It Could Be Worse has written these ones. Enjoy! (I just added little things when I thought I could)**

BaneOfOriginals Dear Thalia, So, what time should I pick you up for the smoothies?

Thalia: Hmm, I don't know. What time do you want me to slit your throat?

Dear Percy, You are a badass and all, but I think I want Thalia's advice!

Percy: Seriously. I mean, it's like you said, I'm a badass , but Thalia is just so not a badass. I mean, look at her.

Thalia: Percy, shut up, just shut up. Like I always say, do the exact opposite of what Percy does and you should be fine. Still no way I'm going out for a smoothie with you.

Dear Nico,

You are my second favorite character, what is your favorite band?

Nico: Well, I'm actually glad you asked. I... wait a minute. Second favorite? No, you don't DESERVE to know. Next!

Dear Leo,

What do you think of Miley's twerking? Could you do better?

Leo: She's terrible, no technique at all. You really have to use your butt, but Miley? She's all about the hips and knees. Do I think I could do better, definitely. In fact, I think the entire crew should see my awesome skill, but they've said no every time. Can't figure out why though. They're just weird like that, I guess.

Piper: Leo. I said yes because I actually wanted to see that and you said, "No, you don't deserve to see."

Leo: *whines* Well that's because you smirked...


End file.
